High Schol
by sonics1andonlygurl
Summary: When Princess Brittnay Keisha Buety the princess of Mobius who becam the pricnes after Saly gave her princesness coms across boys and biiiiiig trouble; what wil do to save day?
1. Chapter 1

Capter 1 High Schol

it was a averag day on the day f high schol. Princess Brittnay Keisha Buety the princess of Mobius who becam the pricnes after Saly gave her princesness to her ot of love sat in high schol. she sat next t teh love of her lif sonic the hedhog. he was sooooooooooooo hott and had mussles and a buzcut and sevn earringss of gang sings in each eer and a tan and a leater jacket nd cdombat boots and seven eerings in each ear

'hello sonic" Brittnay said helo to sonic.

sonic turned his sigarete in his mout "heyyyyyy lemme copy yo're homework"

"wow" Brittnay though, "he's so badask

Brittnay handed him teh homework piece of paper nd he tok the homework paper and pt the papper on his disk and sad " thx/" and begun copying the homework

i looked at our teecher who was teac,hing and Eggmen pointd to the leson and frowned u need to do youre homwoker sonic" he giggled.

'no way' sonic said and Bsrittnay smiled, "he is so badazzz"

sonic puled out his lolipop ot of his mouth and fixed his sungalses and gave eggman the bad fnger

Brittnay ran gingers out of her blond ponytail hair and smilled her fangs very larg because she was an hedhog and had very large fang

her dress was tigt around her c sizd boob and reached right below her hips and was blck with pink lays. her purple iyes glinted magnically becuz she were an avatar!11!

Shaerdow giggl;ed as he textede on his hawt pink iphone to his boyfriend knucles (AN Isnt aren they soooooho t together!1! if you can;t support gaYEs knuces might kill himself!)

eggman glowird vishiously and yelled 'put away YOUR PHOBHNE' he yelled

'but I LOURVE HIMMMMMMMM' ballowed him/ 'ei will use chao controll and make yu soooo soo sorry'

den eggman sended sadow out of da classroom in high school while he souted 'OMIGAWD WAIT TILL KNUCKS HERS THIS'

i souted 'YOUR JUST A GAI H8R!11! snic put on arm around her shoulder and wisspered 'its ohkay Brittany im here ive always been here for you'

than he kissed me!11!11111!

AN That waz the end of my chapta, and this is mt first song I ever wrote my siss says im sooo sugoi at writting an I need post here and im new to amirica so im not the best writter but plz review11111!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah 2: kidnepped!1!

i coldnt believe sonic had kissesd me! it was such a shok! i was so shockd!

it was so unxpeted! but i was ecsited and shocked!

he realy loved me and i loed him to he was so kawaii desu!

i new he would aways be der for me wen i was in troble matter what i never kew he felt tat way abot me so i gues we are now going ot and people goin out always have sex so i was in for a treet ;)))))))))

he took off my derss and put it in an i yeled 'ohhhhh' and it was gret and i couldnt beliv it was actualy happennig dat pink amy hedgehog betch wold be so jelous wen i told her

den eggman said bye cass and evryon left and i sadi hello to tails and rogue and we went on sonics motorbike and i put on my drass and we rode home (AN; NOT LIK THAT) we went to sonics hous and sonic said he forgot his homewrk adn we went back to shcol and then eggmen kidnapped me!

he said 'now your min marry me pricness Brittnay!'

and i yeled 'nooooooooooooo i love SONIC not u!'

but u will mary me anywyas!

'nooooooooooooo' i yelled

den sonic randed in and broke through a door running in ylelling "dr eggmen u r in trubble! dats my grilfriend!"

omgggggg he calld me his girlsfriend i thought to myslef!

sonic then attaked eggman and grabbed me and ran away with me in his arms romanticlly in a very romancit way!

den we went bac to his hose and we entred his house and den he sad i love u and i said i love u to sonic

den silver said but i love you Brittnay!1!"

"but i cnat love both of u! ;((((" I belchd and den strated cryin

'Sliver you sutpid fag!" sonic

I gsaped 'sonic how cold you? dat word is so hrutful and i thot u were diffrent!'

"but brittnay i didnt men it lik dat!' sonic started cryin (AN: see he has an senstitive side to!)

silver punched sonic and den strated kicing him in his body

'wooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww! sliver you do care bout me!" i juphawed.

"of corse i do Brittnay, i love u so much!" den he kissed me pasinatly.

den i sat down on my bed n he sighd 'atleast tails isnt here' he sighed

"yeah sonic was prtty MEAN," i started cryin agen

nd den he said dnt cry i want to show you something den he pulled out hid u kno what nd den we did it on my bed

AN: well dats the scenod chapter! leav a reviuw plz and b nice!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The truths

SILver sat nxt to Brittany in high sch,ol and we talk the entire tiem

'I love you' 'NO i love yo more' i love YOu mor' 'i love U more' we angered

'quite im teaching!' eggmen ballowed

we both stoped and den talked lower 'Brittnay i has something tell you' he said sudden

'whut is it sliver desu' Brittany glared lovingly

'im... im... IMM CHETTING ON U WIT BLASE! he started cring.

'NUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!" Brittany started crying to,

'im sorry but shes soooo nice aND FUN' he amditted and brittany frowned and teared up and then slapp him!

'but Brittany i love u moooaaaaaaar!' he asclaimed

'i tAUGHT BLAZE WAS MY FRIND!' Britanny yelppd taking a drag on her cockaine and slaaping him agein and he fell and i kicked his stomack and then start; ed to cry and then shaedow walked up and kickd him and said 'gurl dont you worry, iv got halve a mind about his like totally stupid atitode and i think u should date me becauze it would be fabulos;'

we stormed out of my bedro;om and went to schol. eggmen was teaching and i sit down next to shadow and he smilled at Brittany and then den eggman yelleled 'y r u late!'

Brittany popped a botle of viagra and said 'were late becuz we found this emrald' and she holded up a chao emrald and eggmen gsaped 'dats an emrald!1!' and den he kidnaped me and put me in a robut and told to give emrald or Brittany wood die but brittany held onto the emrald hard.

den shaedow let out an ANGY ROAR and den pulled out da emrald and use'd chaos fire and den the robut shook and eggmen was sad but then was happy when the robut hit shadow and shadow fel blood coming everywher and den snoic showed up.

"GASP1! she gasped dropping the emrald but picking it up agan but stuk in robut

sonic big smi,le and said 'Im ur heroe Brittnay!' and den took da master emrald from his shou and used hyper beam and the robut exploded and Brittany was hurted and the emrald flew right into eggmens hands!

'R u okaey? sonic said in cunserned tones

'WHY DID U DO THAT YOU SO MEAN' brittny started cryin becauze she hurt alot and she was bledding from her hand and head and arm and leg and face and nose and eye and tail and feets

sonic too 'im so sorry' he whaled

brittany slappd him and then used her avatar powers and rose the ground and smakked himn again and then used her avatard powers to throw litning at him and then eggmen laghed and ran away with the emrald and den shadow cam up and was like 'oh noooooooOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM BRITTANNY!'

* * *

**AN: BUM BU BAAAAAAAA CLIFF HANGA! ! looooolllll i hope u liked it leave a reveiw ;)))))))) be nice bout da stroy kayyyy?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chatpr 4 instanity!

sonic frownded at sadow 'i savded her!"

shadow ylelled 'but u burk her heart! she lovs me morrrrr! Dunt u brittnyyy?"

Brittney was cring 'I LOVSE BOTH OF UUUU!1!"

sonic and shaedo startded crying to 'U HAVE TOO PICK 1!'

Britanny said 'whihc is betterrrrr?" she askeded

'IM AM!" shadow pried

'NO UR NOT SADOW!' snoic screemed "I AM TEH BETER ONE"

Den sonic punched sadow and shadow coghed blod on her floor!

Brittnay strated crying nd put down her botle of tylenole 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO U GAIS QUITE FIGTING OVER ME!1"

shadow pulls a pointie nife and growls at snoic, 'SATY AWAY FORM BRITTNAY!"

"BUT SHES MIN!" sonic

shadow begins stabing sonicc violetely

DEN DERE WAS A LOOD NOISE AND SOINCS SKINS FELL OF AN HE WAS ACUALLY MEDAL SONIC!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEDAL SONIC IS SO NT UGUU DESU" Brittnay scremmed at the top of lungs 'I CNT BELIV I HADDED SEX WIT HIM'

'U HAD SEX WITH MEDAL SNIC?' sadow began craying and scremming and cutting his rists 'HOW CULD U BRITTNAYY?"

"NUUUUUUU SADOW U DONT UNDERESTIMATE!" BRITTNAY said

shadow flowd and flowd and flowed blood from his writs and crid blood all ovr da concrete.

Den brittany said 'acually... I LUV MEPHILS!"

"MEPPPIILLLLEESSS?" medal snic and shdow scremmed?

Brittnay begins cring and den shows a locket dat shows mephils in it!1!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" medal snoic cried his teers shortin his circus and he esploded!

den shadow began cryinh becuz he actually lurved medal sonic! 'how coold u Britnay? I lloved him!"

Den knucles flewd in 'but shadow! we coulda had it all!" (AN: geddit? Adel!)

'NOOOOO KNUCLES U DNT UNDERESTIMATE!" Sadow began cring

knuckls flew in crying 'den we r overrrrr!"

i began cring and felling horibl... DIS IS ALL MAH FALT

i picked up da nife and began cutting myslef bledding all ovr da sidwak.

'WAIT BRITTNAY U CNT DO DAT!' sonic said

knucles was punching sadow and they were cryin hesdericlly!

'NUUUUU IM GONNA KILL MYSLEF IM BETER OFF DEAD" i guffah trajicly

"BUT BRITTNAY!" snic pulls ot a locket wit my name on it 'I LUVE YOU!"

but it was to late! Britnay jumpd off of da cliff cring!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sonic shaedow nd knucles scremmed

but den out of nowere mephileees cam out of nowhere!1!

den he swopped down and savded brittnay

'i lov u to Brittnay' he wisperd 'i have alwyas lovd u i will evn stop bing evil if i hav to!"

"u cnt love eech other!" sonc and shadow and knukles ylelled

'to bad we will run away wit each other if u wnt accept our love!' i cried

and den we ran away to tals workshopp!

AN: isnt dat sweet? mephils wold stop bein evil for Brittnay becuz he lovs her! leav good revois for meh plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Chpter 5- True Lov

mephiles carrid Brittany to tails workshop

'TAILS WE NEED HELP' they bursted into tails workshop

den they saw sumthing horible!1!1! der was a horible site inside!

"ANNH tails was doing cream1111

'OMG CLOSE THE DOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR' cheese called

and den they closed the door.

'oooh lookit that plane i can high jack it' and then Brittany high jacked the plane!

they fleew in the plain to high schol!

'eggmans!1' mephiles yawned 'WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOO'

den dey entered da schol and den found eggmens

'eggmen helps us1!' Brittany sad

'okay go to earth' eggman said

they both were confusd and den said no and den wint t Brittanys hous

den they sat on her bed and den they did homwork

and den they did each oter

mephiles pushd her in bed and den put his thang in her thong andden i was li;ke 'yush' and den he ws like 'wub' and den they kissed alot

but den sonic flow in and scremmed 'NUUUUUUUUUUU'

Brittany loked and gramised at snoic 'but i LOVE HIMMMMMMMMMMMMM!1!'

"but brittnay i love u! we lovd each otter first!"

'BUT NOW SHE LOVS ME SONC AN NOT U" mephils began scremming

'NO DON'T FIGT PLZ I DNT WANT U TO FIHT OVR ME!' i began crying 'IF I HAS TO I WILL STABB MY FACE SO I WNT BE PRETTY NYMORE DEN NOONE WILL LOV ME ND NOON WILL FIGT NYMORE"

'brittnay!' sonic gasps 'id love u anyway bcuz ur my girl!"

"DNT SAY THAT!" Brittnay begins crying and holds up a nif

'NO BRITTNAY!" mephls holds ot his hand towrds me 'DNT DO IT'

'NUUUUUU I HAV TO I CNT BE PRTTY ANYMORE YOU TOO JUST DNT UNDERESTIMATE ME! I CNT BE PRTTY NYMORE IF ITS GNNA DRIV U ALL APART! DERS TO MUCH FIGTING ALRDY IN MY LIF MY PARNTS ARE PRACTICELY EETIN EACH ODDER ALIFE WIT FIGTING"

"BRITTNAY PLZ DNT KILL URSELF! WE WNT FIGT NYMORE"

den da emrald startd glowing wen Brittnay trund into her hyper form!

"I HAFTA DO DIS SONIC N MEPHLS I HAF TO CUZ IF I DNT DEN PPL WILL FIGT MORE CUZ IM SO PRTTY ND PWERFUL ND DAT MAKES PPL LIK ME ND DEN DEY FIGT AND DEY CNT FIGT AND GET HURT CUZ OF ME ND I CNT TAKE DIS ANYMORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!111!'

rigt befor Brittnay pulngd teh nife in her heart snoic swopped forward nd kissd her patintly

'brittnay i love u dnt do dis u can be min and only min u dnt hav to worry anymor' sonic holds me in his arm nd comforts me as i strat crying agen.

'i lovs u to snoic i was jst confusd im sorry now im not confusd anymor i no tat i lov u and only u'

AN: it was soooooooooooo kawaii desu in da end wasnt it?/? da way sonic savded her from stabing her hart? jst keep reviwing mah storys and mor will com BTW mah sis is helpin me wit da spelin now!1!


End file.
